Generosity
thumb|300pxGenerosity — (Hojność) trzecia piosenka czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Rarity w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan". Poszczególne wersy śpiewają także pozostałe bohaterki. W oryginale śpiewają Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack i Pinkie, jednak w wersji polskiej, kwestię RD śpiewa Twilight. Rarity zaczyna śpiewać tę piosenkę, kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami zwiedza Manehattan. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Rarity podbija Manehattan | postać = Rarity Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Applejack Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:18 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #F1F1F3 | kolor nagłówka = #6A50A7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|piosenka|:Rarity ::O, Manehattan ciągle mi się śni ::W wielkim mieście życia kocham rytm ::Tutaj zawsze, kiedy masz już dość ::Ja podam ci pomocną dłoń ::Gdy ktoś się dąsa, po co złość? ::Rzuć dobre słowo, pociesz go ::Stanie się cud, przeminie gniew ::I zmieni się wnet w śmiech :Boy hotelowy: Witamy w hotelu Mój Konik! Panie pozwolą, że zaniosę bagaże do pokoju! :Rarity: Pod warunkiem, że przyjmiesz w zamian ten klejnot. :Boy hotelowy: Ho-ho-ho-ho! Zaraz wydam resztę! :Rarity: Proszę to zatrzymać! I żadnej reszty! :Rarity ::Wszystko z siebie dam, pokażę wam, że świat nie jest zły ::Wszystko z siebie dam, poprzeczkę podnieść chcę ::Niech w tym mieście znów da się żyć :Rarity: Proszę, ja poczekam. :Turysta 1: Hej, dziękuję. :Rarity: Proszę wziąć mój. :Turysta 2: Uu, dziękuję. :Rarity ::Mówią mi, „Rarity, ::Tak nie można, przestań, to błąd ::Dla każdego serce masz ::Nie warto iść pod prąd” ::Nie robię sobie z tego nic ::Nie ugnę się, o nie ::Kiedy widzę zło, przyśpieszam krok ::I uśmiech piękny ślę :Sparkle ::O, Manehattan ciągle nam się śni :Fluttershy ::Co, jeśli w strasznym korku tkwisz? :Applejack ::Nie marudź i zrób to, co my :Pie ::Dobrą minę do złej gry :Rarity ::Wszystko z siebie daj, życzliwość, wierzcie, to rzadki skarb ::Wszystko z siebie daj i będzie raj ::Miasto moich snów, a w nim ja ::A w nim ja}} Repryza |odcinek = Rarity podbija Manehattan |postać = Rarity |długość = 0:48 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #F1F1F3 |kolor nagłówka = #6A50A7}} }|repryza|:Rarity ::O, Manehattan, ty jeden wiesz ::Jak ważna moda dla mnie jest ::Lecz zapomniałam się ::Najbliżsi co dzień wspierali mnie ::A ja ich zawiodłam, jest mi tak źle ::I sama tutaj tkwię ::I sama tutaj tkwię}} Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Rarity podbija Manehattan | postać = Rarity Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:22 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #F1F1F3 | kolor nagłówka = #6A50A7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Rarity ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me ::Such a huge bustling community ::And there's always opportunity ::To do the friendly thing ::If some are grouchy, pay no mind ::Surprise instead with something kind ::Lo and behold, you may just find ::A smile is what you'll bring :Boy hotelowy: Welcome to the Mane Fair Hotel! Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you! :Rarity: Only if you'll accept this gratuity first. :Boy hotelowy: Oh-ho-ho! I'll get your change! :Rarity: Do keep it all. I insist! :Rarity ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give ::Generosity, I'm here to set the bar ::Just sit back and watch how I live :Rarity: After you. :Turysta 1: Why, thank you. :Rarity: Please, take mine. :Turysta 2: Wow, okay. :Rarity ::Some may say, "Rarity, ::Don't be so big-hearted and bold ::Treating strangers like they're friends ::This town's too big and cold" ::But this is how I play my cards ::I'm not about to fold ::Where I see a frown, I go to town ::Call me the smile patrol :Dash ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us :Fluttershy ::What if you find a Gloomy Gus? :Applejack ::It's no intimidatin' thing :Pie ::Just be kind without a fuss :Rarity ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do ::Generosity, you are the key ::Manehattan, I'm here just for you ::Just for you Repryza |odcinek = Rarity podbija Manehattan |postać = Rarity |długość = 0:50 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #F1F1F3 |kolor nagłówka = #6A50A7}} :Rarity ::Oh, Manehattan, what have I done? ::The thought of Fashion Week was fun ::But I went way too far ::My friends gave to me in ways so kind ::And I gave them nothing but a hard time ::And now alone I stand ::And now alone I stand Ciekawostki * W polskiej wersji językowej jeden z wersów zaśpiewała Twilight Sparkle, mimo że w oryginale śpiewała go Rainbow Dash. en:Generosity (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu